Silence is golden
by mamakashi
Summary: But blowjobs are better. [KasaKise PWP]


"Senpai."

Kasamatsu knows what's coming judging from the light whine in Kise's voice, but he lowers his head and pretends to be completely absorbed in his math problems.

"Senpaiiii." Kise complains more loudly, and it's times like these that Kasamatsu curses the blonde's determined nature.

"Study, you idiot." Kasamatsu tears away from his textbook to send the blonde a glare of warning. "Coach'll keep you benched if you can't get your grades up." And _god_, how badly Kise needed those grades. It wasn't that Kise was dumb, but between modeling gigs and basketball practice, school only served as a distraction for the teen.

"But this is so _boring_ and I'm _hungry_. I'm so hungry I can't _think_."

"Just _try_." Kasamatsu says unhelpfully, and looks back to his workbook.

Kise sighs dramatically but Kasamatsu's long learned to phase out Kise's theatrics. When he takes no notice, Kise visibly droops, demoralized by his senpai's complete lack of empathy, but he's far from having given up. He'll do anything to blow off schoolwork.

He glances down at a make-up exam but he's processing exactly none of the words on the page. Instead, his mind has already wandered, cooking up his next harebrained scheme.

He brightens with an idea and peers across at Kasamatsu, who's diligently working out an equation. Quietly, Kise slips from his seat and sinks to all fours, crawling beneath the table. He can see Kasamatsu's splayed legs, one of them jittery with restlessness. He's in his usual basketball garb for tonight's practice—long shorts draped over his thighs and dark socks pulled to his knees. Kise stares, admiring the evident musculature of Kasamatsu's calves. When he's decided that he's looked enough and wants to _touch_, he crawls forward and drops both hands on either thighs.

Kasamatsu jerks at the sudden presence and nearly jumps out of his seat. He leans back to see what it is.

"Hi," Kise greets happily, much like a puppy greets his master.

"WHA—." Kasamatsu starts to holler but quickly gathers his bearings and tries again. "_What the hell are you doing?_" He hisses, darting a glance around the library to make sure no one present to witness this spectacle.

"Nothing," Kise replies innocently, tipping in to nuzzle Kasamatsu's crotch.

"You call that nothing?" Kasamatsu's at a loss. His initial impulse is to kick Kise in the gut because _they're in the fucking library_, but there's something very agreeable about Kise's head between his legs and the way he's mouthing the outline of his stirring cock.

"_Senpai_..." Kise whispers, breathy with want. A finger slips into the waistband of his shorts with a teasing tug. "Let me suck you off." The transparency of those words paired with the way Kise was looking up at him through his lashes was just—_shit_. Kasamatsu closes his eyes, inhales deeply, and wonders at his life choices. Kise takes his inaction as admission of defeat.

"Just do it quickly." Kasamatsu replies testily, as he hunches back over his workbook and picks up a pencil to look preoccupied.

"Oh, you know I'm good at that." And Kise isn't lying.

He shivers lightly as he feels his cock exposed to the cool air and Kise's warm mouth seared to the base of him, making a painfully slow journey up. He feels Kise tonguing around and over the head, teasing the ridge just the way Kasamatsu likes it, and Kasamatsu grips the pencil more tightly, holding in a groan.

"I thought you were going to make this fast. Hurry up and suck." Kasamatsu mutters from above, a little mortified at having just said that in a public space. Kise is quick to obey and Kasamatsu nearly drops his pencil as he feels himself plunged roughly into Kise's mouth. It's almost unfair how masterful Kise is at this, the way he bobs his head at this depth, the tight ring of muscles of Kise's throat working around the head of his cock. Kasamatsu could easily come, and _soon_, but Kise pulls back.

"Yo tas' sho goo', shenpai," Kise moans as loudly as he dares against his erection, and Kasamatsu shudders at the sensation.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Kasamatsu reprimands, glad that no one's around to hear Kise's obscenities.

Kise sinks down on him, and it isn't long before Kasamatsu tangles a hand in Kise's hair to guide each thrust.

"_Shit_, I'm gonna come," Kasamatsu pants, cock straining between Kise's lips, and that seems to spur Kise on. The wet, lewd sounds of Kise's suckling quickly becomes the least of his concerns, _'cause no one's around anyway, right?_He tightens his hold on Kise's hair as Kise throat-fucks him, hard and fast, and just as Kasamatsu hits his orgasm, he notices a figure entering the corner of his vision, and he panics, but it's too late.

Hayakawa's staring at him with a slackened jaw, and Kasamatsu can tell from the way his body's frozen mid-stride that Hayakawa only happened to just stumble upon him, but there's no way Kasamatsu can stop now, his cock jerking in Kise's mouth as he spills. Hayakawa is prompt in turning around and marching back the way he came.

His eyes slip shut as he leans back in his chair, breath slowly evening. "Was that good for you, senpai?" Kise gives him one final lick before tucking him back into his shorts.

"It's always good." Kasamatsu mumbles distractedly, because it _is_—it's _amazing_, in fact—but... "He saw." Kasamatsu groans, rubbing the side of his face. "Hayakawa saw."

Kise blinks at this. "Oh," he shrugs. "So? It happens." And he climbs back into his seat on his side of the table.

Kasamatsu stresses over how he's going to have to address this, but Kise seems unperturbed. He's humming a little, and even seems to be _enjoying_his homework.

.o.

When it comes time for practice and the team is in the locker room, Moriyama solicits Kasamatsu with a hand on his shoulder. "I've heard things, captain." He says with a grin that unsettles Kasamatsu, and Hayakawa is quick to jump in.

"Yea, uh, sorry 'bout intruding earlier." He blurts out, a bit red in the face. "But y'know, instead of jerking off in the library, why dont'cha just ask Kise to hook you up with a girl?" And Kise's glancing over, having heard his name.

"Senpai wasn't—." Kise begins to say, but Kasamatsu slams his locker door shut with a loud clatter.

"Idiots. If you've all got time to gossip, hurry up and start your warm-ups."

"Seriously, though, that's super perverted." Moriyama can't help but comment as they file out of the locker room and onto the court. Kise looks a little hurt as he follows.

.o.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Huh?" They're alone in Kasamatsu's room, with Kasamatsu quietly reading and Kise sprawled over his lap. "Why didn't I tell who, what?"

"Before practice," Kise pouts. "They thought you were jerking off in the library."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kasamatsu scoffs lightly. "You don't need that kind of shit going around school."

"But...they think you're a loser, and you're _not_." The blonde whines in his lap, curling possessively around Kasamatsu's waist. "Senpai's the coolest—ow!" Kasamatsu had whacked him with the book.

"Still think I'm cool?" Kasamatsu challenges, and Kise nods eagerly. "Look, they can think whatever they like of me, okay?" He says, rolling his eyes. "They can think I'm into tentacle sex, or whatever, but you're the one that needs to be careful. You have a reputation to protect, so don't ruin it for yourself, all right?" He ruffles the head of blond hair and returns to his book. He can practically _feel_the way Kise's beaming.

"Senpai's the best." Kise says happily, in a small, almost timid voice, and Kasamatsu only snorts in reply.


End file.
